Samuel Okyere
Perfil thumb|250px|Samuel Okyere * Nombre Real: Samuel Nana kwaesi ohchwiri copa nasal Twini vistos dwiah Dalk * Nombre Artístico: 샘 오취리 / Sam Okyere * Antes conocido como: Sam Ochwiri * Apodos: '''Black Hyung * '''Profesión: Actor, Modelo, MC * Fecha de nacimiento: * Lugar de nacimiento: Accra, Ghana. * Signo zodiacal: Tauro * Signo zodiacal chino: '''Cabra Dramas * Moorim School (KBS2, 2016) * Warm and Cozy (SBS, 2015) * Golden Tower (tvN, 2014) Películas * My Friendly Villains (2015) * Granny's Got Talent (2014) Programas de TV *Hello Counselor (KBS2, 2019) (29.07.2019) (Ep. 304) *UHSN (Mnet, 2019) *Dunia: Into the New World (MBC, 2018) * My Ugly Duckling (2018) * Non-Summit (2014–2016, 2017) * My Little Television (2017) Ep. 84-85 * I Can See Your Voice 4 (2017) Ep. 8 * Battle Trip (2016) Ep. 22 * Infinite Challenge (2015–2016) (Ep. 453, 465, 484 y 485) * Real Men (MBC, 2015) * Welcome to the Jungle (SBS, 2015) * Star King (SBS, 2015) * The Purpose Of Our Neighborhood (KBS, 2015) * Happy Together (KBSWorld, 2014) Ep. 361 * Running Man (SBS,2014) Ep 202 -203 * Justice True Colors (MBC Ever1, 2014) * Always Cantabria Les (tvN, 2014) * Abnormal Summit (jTBC, 2014) * Island Village Teachers (tvN, 2013) Premios * '''2019 Asia Model Awards: Fashionista * 2019 Korea First Brand Awards: Foreign Variety Star Award * 2015 8th Korea Drama Awards: '''Premio a la Estrella Global (Warm and Cozy) Curiosidades * '''Estudios: ** Escuela Internacional de Lenguaje Departamento de Lenguas (Language School) Certificado. ** Universidad de Sogang - Ciencias de la Computación e Ingeniería * Okyere llegó a Corea del Sur en la fría primavera de 2009 después de ser aceptado en el Programa de Becas del Gobierno de Corea, donde los participantes aprenden coreano durante un año antes de comenzar un programa universitario. Era 1 de solo 2 solicitantes que fueron aceptados en su país de origen, Ghana. * debido a las frustraciones que enfrentó en el país a causa del racismo llevó a Okyere a contemplar si debería abandonar su programa universitario y regresar a casa. Sin embargo un amigo coreano logró convencerlo de que se quedara y cambió su percepción de los problemas que encontraba, dedicó su tiempo para estudiar coreano y aprender su cultura. Eso fue hasta que lo golpearon con otra idea inteligente para ayudarlo en su viaje de tender un puente sobre la brecha entre África y Corea a través de los medios: "No necesariamente veía la televisión como una vía para hacer dinero" , dijo "Sabía que iba a pagar, pero me di cuenta del poder que tenían los medios. Dije: 'Si quieres ser una voz para la gente, quieres ser una voz para el cambio, puedes hacerlo a través de los medios". ''Por lo que apareció en el programa de entrevistas de KBS ''Hello Counselor y habló sobre las dificultades que enfrentaba con el racismo en Corea. Después de que su segmento fue transmitido por televisión, tocó los corazones de una gran cantidad de espectadores y se convirtió en un éxito instantáneo. * compartió sobre la vida en Corea del Sur como un hombre negro durante la grabación del programa de entrevistas 'As You Say' y sobre el racismo que enfrenta en Corea: "Cuando le digo a la gente que soy de África, recibo muchas preguntas sorprendentes como, '¿Cultivas un león en tu casa?' Lo entiendo con tanta frecuencia que ahora solo respondo diciendo que mi padre tiene dos leones. Así es como los coreanos no saben nada sobre los negros y África. Intenté sentarme en un asiento vacío en el metro y una ahjumma (mujer de mediana edad) se sentó, discriminándome abiertamente diciendo: '¿Qué está haciendo una cosa negra aquí en Corea? Vuelve a tu país'. Lo que más me dolió fue que los otros coreanos simplemente se quedaron allí sentados y observaron. Me hizo preguntarme si los coreanos simplemente miran a los extranjeros sin ayudarlos en situaciones difíciles ". ** Su historia llegó a los titulares después de la transmisión, lo que llevó a discusiones profundas sobre el racismo en la sociedad coreana. Sam compartió las reacciones que recibió después del espectáculo: "Me contactaron muchos de mis amigos. Después de la grabación, volé a Ghana y volví ayer, así que no sabía. He oído que la transmisión se hizo viral. Mis amigos internacionales se pusieron en contacto conmigo. especialmente amigos negros. Me dieron las gracias y me dijeron que estaban agradecidos de haber hablado de eso. Algunas personas se preocuparon por mí y me preguntaron si podría continuar hablando sobre un tema tan delicado y si los coreanos me odiarían por ello ". ''Afortunadamente, las reacciones de los cibernautas fueron lo opuesto al odio. Muchos realmente insistieron en reflexionar sobre sus acciones después de escuchar su historia. Ante esto Sam comentó: ''"Estoy orgulloso. La razón por la que comencé a transmitir el programa fue porque quería producir tales cambios. Creo que he traído los cambios que deseaba hasta cierto punto. feliz de que las reacciones sean positivas, y creo que eso es lo que han cambiado los coreanos. Estoy agradecido con el pueblo coreano. El año pasado construí una escuela en Ghana, y más de 5.000 coreanos hicieron donaciones. Si no me gustaban, entonces no habría tal apoyo, pero me alentaron. Estoy realmente agradecido ". * World Vision anunció el 15 de noviembre de 2016 que Sam Okyere asistió a la ceremonia de apertura de 572 School en Ghana luego de que un exitoso crowdfunding permitió su establecimiento llamado "Ley de Naranja" que Sam Okyere organizó. Un total de 5,203 personas donaron 77,000,000 KRW (~ $ 60,000 USD) al fondo. Durante el discurso de apertura de la ceremonia, Sam Okyere declaró: "Tuve el privilegio de recibir una educación gracias a un patrocinador que me apoyó. Sin embargo, la educación debe ser un derecho, no un privilegio, La educación es un elemento esencial para el crecimiento humano y una oportunidad para lograr el sueño de uno ... Me alegra que 1,000 niños disfruten el derecho a recibir educación y a soñar en 572 School. Agradezco sinceramente a los 5.203 patrocinadores". * para un episodio de SBS My Ugly Duckling Su madre hizo el viaje desde Ghana para aparecer en el programa. Sin embargo, el programa está bajo fuego por filmar a Sam completamente desnudo mientras se duchaba, a pesar de que sus áreas privadas estaban cubiertas por una pegatina de pato, el programa está siendo muy criticado por filmar todo su cuerpo en primer lugar, incluso se señalo que la filmación en bruto siempre existirá y que podría causar daños a Sam si se filtrara. * expresó incomodidad por el apodo común que se le llama: "A menudo, la gente en Corea me llama 'Black Hyung'. Quiero que la gente me llame Okyere hyung cómodamente, o Okyere dongsaeng, o simplemente Okyere sin referirse al color de mi piel". Enlaces * Perfil (Daum) * HanCinema * Instagram Galería Samuel Okyere000.jpg Samuel Okyere001.jpg Samuel Okyere002.jpg Samuel Okyere003.jpg Samuel Okyere005.jpg Samuel Okyere004.jpg Samuel Okyere006.jpg Samuel Okyere007.jpg Categoría:KActor Categoría:KPresentador Categoría:KModelo